The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Golf cars and many off-road or utility vehicles, hereinafter “golf cars” commonly have rigid or single axle suspension systems for both the front steerable wheels and the rear driving wheels. Rear suspensions for these vehicles commonly include leaf springs and/or shock absorber assemblies used to support the solid axle. Some golf car designs have also used coil springs in combination with shock absorbers, eliminating the need for leaf springs to both stabilize the vehicle and to provide a more comfortable ride. Shock absorbers dampen the coil spring travel and frequency which therefore promote a more stable and comfortable ride feel.
Connection of the various coil spring/shock absorber and suspension system components to the frame generally only permits the suspension system to provide for a single vehicle platform. It is often desirable, however, to accommodate multiple vehicle tire sizes or multiple vehicle combinations, such as food/beverage service carts, or sporting versions of the carts. Providing for multiple platform designs increases the costs of manufacture of the suspension system due to different assembly requirements, as well as the requirement to develop and stock multiple parts for both construction and for repair/replacement.